familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gleb Yuryevich of Kiev (c1115-1171)
}} Gleb Yurievich (c1115 - January 20, 1171) - Prince of Kursk (1147), Prince of Kanev (1149). Prince of Peresopnytsia (1149) Prince of Pereyaslavl (1155-1169) and Grand Prince of Kiev (1169, 1170-1171) son of Yuri Dolgoruky Экземплярский А. В. Глеб Георгиевич // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. from his marriage to Anna of Cumania the daughter of Polovtsian Ayub Khan. Biography Participation in the struggle against Izyaslav Mstislavich Gleb Yuryevich was first mentioned in the annals in 1147. This year on February 24, his brother Ivan Yuryevich Princes of Kursk died in Koltetsk. Gleb and his brother Boris sent the body of their brother to Suzdal . In 1147, together with his father Yuri Dolgoruky, Gleb spoke against the Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavich, who was Gleb's cousin. In the summer of this year, Yuri Dolgoruky sent Gleb to help the Prince of Chernigov Svyatoslav Olegovich. At the end of the summer or in the autumn Gleb, together with Svyatoslav Olgovich and the allied Polovtsians, moved to Kursk. Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav's son Mstislav was there, but the inhabitants of Kursk refused to fight the descendant of Monomakh, after which Mstislav] left the city and returned to his father to Kiev. After that, Gleb forcefully took the town Popash on the river Sule returned to Suzdal, but soon returned to Chernigov, coming to the aid of the Olgovichi. After a while Gleb went to Gorodets-Ostersky, where local residents accepted him to as their rules. The Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavich invited Gleb to Kiev, promising to give him Gorodets and other cities in the south. It is likely that the purpose of this step was "drive a wedge between father and son" А. Ю. Карпов. Юрий Долгорукий — М., 2007. С.151.and use Gleb to pressure Yuri Dolgoruky. Initially, Gleb agreed to persuade, but eventually refused and decided to take away from Mstislav Pereyaslavl. Gleb did not achieve success. At night he approached the city, but at dawn he left. Mstislav Izyaslavich organized a chase, and near the town of Izyaslav Mstislavich with the group of the Berendeys came to Gorodets, and neither Davydovich nor Olgovichi helped Gleb. Three days Gorodets was under siege, after which it was ordered to open the gates. As a result Izyaslav recognized Gleb's rights to Gorodets, but because Gleb continued his friendship with the Davydovichi and the Olgovichi, in 1148 he lost the city, which was transferred to Gleb's brother Rostislav Yuryevich . « "Go to the Olgovichi, you have come to these houses, to give the volosts" ПСРЛ. Т.1. Лаврентьевская летопись. . " After Yuri Dolgoruky first captured Kiev (1149), Gleb became the father's deputy in Kanev, after which he received Peresopnytsia, the former volost of Vyacheslav Vladimirovich. Gleb had to "drain" Izyaslav MstislavichI, so that he did not unexpectedly attack Kiev, but Izyaslav suddenly went to Peresopnytsia. Druzhina Gleb was defeated by Izyaslav's army from Volhynia, and Gleb, who was in the city, began to ask Izyaslav for mercy, recognizing his "seniority." In 1152, Gorodets was burned by Izyaslav, and Gleb fled to his father in Suzdal. In 1154 Gleb participated in his father's next campaign to Kiev. Not far from Kozelsk, the Polovtsians joined Yuri Dolgoruky's army, but their number was insignificant, and Gleb was sent for help to the steppe . He brought with him a significant number of Polovtsian detachments, and Yuri Dolgoruky instructed Gleb to act independently in Southern Russia. A battle took place, close to Pereyaslavl between the troops of Gleb and Svyatoslav Rostislavich, the son of Rostislav Mstislavich], who at that time was the prince of Kiev , where Gleb had to retreat. Gleb with the Polovtsians went toChernigov, where a battle took place between Rostislav Mstislavich and Gleb, but the Kiev prince was frightened by the numerical superiority of the opponent's army and asked for peace from Izyaslav Davydovich, offering him a Kiev table , and Gleb Yuryevich for Pereyaslavl . The reign in Pereyaslavl and Kiev Having received Pereyaslavl in 1155 from his father, he was able to stay there even after Yuri Dolgoruky's death. In the years 1157 - 1161 he acted in alliance with his father-in-law Izyaslav Davydovich against Mstislavich. In 1169, after the capture of Kiev by the troops of Andrei of Bogolyubovo, he took the Kiev throne, leaving Pereyaslavl to his son Vladimir. He did not support the appanage prince Vladimir Andreyevich against Mstislav Volynsky, then Mstislav captured Kiev with Chorni Klobuky, took the rankswith Volyn, Galician, Turov, Gorodensky princes and the Kiev nobility. During the unsuccessful siege of Vyshgorod (Davyd Rostislavich was in charge of the defense ), Mstislav learned about the offensive from the Dnieper Gleb with the Polovtsians and retreated. After the final approval of Gleb in Kiev, along the southern Russian border, along the both banks of the Dnieper, the Polovstians approached with a proposal of peace. When Gleb left for Pereyaslavl, fearing for the young son who is there, the Polovtsians on the right bank of the Dnieper began to ruin the village. Gleb sent against them brother Michael with Chorni Klobuky, which he defeated. Death Presumably, Gleb was poisoned by the people of Kiev, like his father. Andrei of Bogolyubovo demanded that his successor, Roman Rostislavich, investigate and extradite suspects guilty of poisoning. The date of his death differs in different chronicles. Family and children Wife : the first wife died in 1154 . daughter of Izyaslav Davydovich of Chernigov (the wedding was held in 1155/56). Children : * Vladimir Glebovich of Pereyaslavl (1157-1187) * Izyaslav Glebovich (c1160-1183) * Olga Glebovna (c1162-c1195) married Vsevolod Svyatoslavich pf Kursk Notes References * Глеб Юрьевич (колено 9) *В. Корсакова. Глеб Юрьевич (князь, сын Юрия Долгорукого) // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — СПб.—М., 1896—1918. * Глеб Юрьевич, Князь Киевский *Раздорский А. И. Князья, наместники и воеводы Курского края XI-XVIII вв. — Курск: Регион-Пресс, 2004. — 125 с. — ISBN 5-86354-067-2. } } Category:Princes of Kursk Category:Princes of Kanev Category:Princes of Pereyaslavl 1169 Category:Yurievichi family Category:Rurik dynasty Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Princes of Peresopnytsia